Dread
| polarities = | users = Stalker }} The Dread is a deadly hunting bow firing bladed arrows, serving as the Stalker's signature weapon. This weapon can be sold for . The Dread cannot be purchased separately, but it is included in the What Stalker? bundle. Its blueprint can be dropped by the Stalker upon death or when he is forced to flee. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Highest critical chance of all weapons, alongside the Amprex and Synapse. *Highest critical chance of all bows. **Can achieve red criticals with a rank 4 Point Strike. *Silent. *Can stagger Ancients on every hit, even with uncharged shots, helpful on long Infested/Void missions, where high level Ancients become hard to deal with. *Can puncture through multiple enemies. *The bow exclusive mod Thunderbolt makes this weapon more devastating against groups of enemies. **This makes it rely on its base damage, and cannot crit. *Charged shots have innate Punch Through. **Allowing it to hit multiple enemies in a line. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming down sights. Disadvantages: *Reliant on its high critical damage potential, which makes it ill-suited against object-based health. *Low and damage – less effective against Shields or Armor. *Slow fire rate renders Dread ill-suited for close quarters. Tips *Use the Arrow Mutation mod to compensate for the low ammo capacity and regain lost ammo. *Using a build of Shred, Speed Trigger, and/or Vile Acceleration will allow you to charge your bow almost instantly. Notes *In addition to pinning enemies to surfaces, arrows from Dread will dismember foes. **Desecrate will use both enemy dismembered parts as targets (as if there were 2 bodies), potentially yielding 2 drops. *It seems that an arrow that dismembers a foe has a chance to continue, until it hits another surface. (Confirmed, but no solid percentiles (if any) have been noted yet.) *All "charge weapons" (guns) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. As long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish the charge while they are still sprinting. This allows more mobility for the user. An example of this is charging the weapon from behind cover, then running into a room firing the bow as soon as an enemy is sighted. **Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. **While wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. *A maxed out Point Strike increases the Dread's critical chance to 125%, guaranteeing normal criticals and as of , a 25% chance to proc Red criticals, approximately doubling the critical damage. *In Conclave, Dread will apply a 2-second proc to the target, each damage tick dealing 3 damage. Trivia *The Dread is unique in that its 'string' glows. Light runs along the string towards the draw point. **This light glows reddish when it is drawn. *Unlike the other bows, the Dread uses arrows with a curved blade for a tip, as opposed to the pointed head of Paris and Paris Prime, or the blunted mace-like head of the Cernos. **When drawing the bow, the arrow's blade rotates from a horizontal to a vertical position, meaning that fully charged shots are fired with their blades vertically. ***Being designed to kill Tenno (and assuming they have at least human like anatomy) fully charged arrows should be fired with their blades horizontal for better intercostal penetration as the arrowhead being parallel to the ribs mean less risk for it to get stuck in bones. Vertical arrowheads are best suited to animals hunting for the same reason, most of them having vertical ribs. *The Dread has a cylindrical object installed near the grip. While its purpose is unknown; it is possibly a laser sight, rangefinder, or other form of optical assist. *Despite the Dread being referred to as the Stalker's calling card, it is strangely available for purchase with Darvo having stock. It is never explained where he attained this stock of the Stalker's weapons, or where the Dread, Despair and Hate are produced. Media dreadmenu.jpg|Banshee w/ white Dread Dread1.png Warframe image (Dread).png|Colour Customization of Dread Dread3.png|Default Colour Warframe 2013-10-14 20-32-23-74.png image3393939:.jpg|700k red CRIT with dread. Not invisible. No forma. Lets Max (Warframe) E45 - Dread Warframe Dread Pro Builds 2 Forma Update 14.8.1 A maximized Dread Warframe Builds - DREAD Become HawkEye (2 forma's) Update 16.7 Patch History }} See also *Stalker, the assassin that uses this weapon. *Hunhow's Gift, a pack of items used by the Shadow Stalker. de:Dread fr:Dread Category:Update 8 Category:Stalker Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Bow Category:Silent Category:Single-Shot